


Амур и Психея

by Lydia_Bennet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Bennet/pseuds/Lydia_Bennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты знаешь, - добавляет Шерлок, - мне кажется, что дело не в том, что ты хочешь увидеть меня. Ты боишься что я только призрак.<br/>Он говорит с ухмылкой, сарказмом. Но сразу замолкает, когда слышит тихий ответ Джона:<br/>- Не призрак. Иллюзия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Амур и Психея

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La favola di John e Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560174) by [Macaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/pseuds/Macaron). 



Если бы Амур не скрывал своего лица, а Психея не проявила любопытства, люди никогда бы не узнали о силе их любви.

 

Джон вспоминал миф об Амуре и Психее, который его мать любила читать Гарриет в детстве на ночь, пользуясь страстью дочери к греческой и римской мифологии. В те времена, находясь в статусе старшего брата, он считал эту историю глупой и сопливой, подходящей только для таких маленьких девочек, как Гарри. Почему Психея нарушила клятву и пошла взглянуть на того, кто был её мужем? Почему Амур, испытывая к жене настоящую любовь, наслаждаясь её компанией, бросил её? Почему Психея оказалась такой доверчивой в отношении сестёр, но не верила в то, что её муж действительно её любил? Почему она не доверяла ему? Почему решила, что он бросил её окончательно и не стала его ждать?

Сейчас легкий храп Шерлока только усиливал симпатию Джона к Психее и её любопытству. Возможно, это даже не любопытство, а один из тех моментов, когда страх сильнее надежды.

Например, когда после двух лет печали и траура (а траур — это не участь вдов? Можно быть вдовцом человека, на котором никогда не был женат? А человека, в браке с которым боишься признаться сам себе?!) из-за потери лучшего друга, божества загробного мира с жутким чувством юмора решили, что это была всего лишь шутка:

— Эй, Джон Уотсон! Это все хитрость, магия, обман! Одна гигантская ложь! А ты, дурак наивный, поверил! Чем ты лучше остальных идиотов?!

Но Шерлок не умер. Прыгнул с крыши Бартса прямо на его глазах, остался жив, здоров и абсолютно невредим. Но и это не все, ведь иначе вся эта история превратилась бы в сказку со счастливым концом. Нет!

Сейчас, спустя два года, он готов снова ворваться в жизнь Джона. По крайней мере, на несколько часов в день. На ночь.

— Ты ведёшь себя сейчас, как пятилетний ребёнок!

— Я всегда себя так веду, Джон.

— Ну, десять минут назад, когда я был между твоих ног, ты вёл себя вполне себе по-взрослому. Во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь. Или у меня были бы проблемы. — Он изо все сил пытался держать лицо серьезным и не смеяться.

— Твои глаза смеются, Джон!

— Нет! — театрально возмутился Джон. — К тому же, ты не можешь это знать из-за повязки на моих глазах.

— Я вижу тебя, Джон. Даже если и не смотрю на тебя вовсе.

— Звучит как фраза из романа для девочек. Если бы я не боялся свалиться, я бы кинул в тебя подушкой! И вообще, напомни-ка мне, как мы оказались в этой ситуации?

— Я уже пытался, но ты так и не смог понять. По какой-то причине в нашу размеренную жизнь вторглась некая паранормальные сила и…

— Это потому, что ты слишком рационален. Ты сам не веришь в то, что говоришь. Так с чего бы мне поверить?!

Шерлок отмахивается от фразы Джона и продолжает:

— Детали. Мы уже говорили о них. Я не умер. И даже если в это трудно поверить, ты сам сможешь это доказать: у тебя есть мои отпечатки пальцев и ДНК в трёх экземплярах. Дальше. Когда я начал эту войну против Мориарти, я обнаружил, что в его сеть было вовлечено гораздо больше людей, чем казалось в начале. И если они были сокрыты, это ещё не значит, что они не влияли на бизнес и жизни людей. Некоторые из этих людей оказались достаточно сговорчивы, когда понимали, что я знаю их имена, род деятельности и босса, а за мной стоят спец службы. Это и привело меня на крышу Бартса, а потом в многомесячное скитание, где я, как клубок, распутывал преступную сеть Мориарти. Но, прежде всего, нужно было выжить при падении. А для этого потребовалось много сноровки и смекалки и, очевидно, какой-то магии. Чтобы ты знал, как только я поднимусь с этой кровати, я буду отрицать то, что только что сказал.

— Но сейчас ещё не время уходить, не так ли?

— Нет. Но сейчас мы говорим не об этом. Именно то, что ты меняешь тему, и приводит тебя к непониманию.

Джон лишь снова его поцеловал, лаская руками:

— Это интереснее, чем твоя болтовня.

— Джон! — Шерлок был шокирован.

— Окей! Молчу.

— Видишь ли, мой брат знает, что среди моих умений есть, как он сам бы сказал, талант быть занозой в заднице, что делает меня абсолютно невыносимым для большинства людей, включая его самого. Поэтому я оказался предоставлен сам себе. Но вернуться к тебе до того, как будет покончено с сетью Мориарти я не могу. Как бы быстр я не был, как бы мало противников у меня не оставалось, журналисты засекут меня, что станет абсолютным провалом всей операции. Поэтому я могу приходить только ночью, когда шанс быть пойманным стремится к нулю. Поэтому ты и сидишь сейчас с повязкой на глазах.

— А я-то надеялся, что это просто игра в стиле «Пятьдесяти оттенков серого»**

— Причём здесь цвета?

— Забудь. Очевидно, ты в эти месяцы не посвящал себя ознакомлению с худшими бестселлерами из ныне существующих.

— Я посвящал себя собственной безопасности, Джон.

— И уничтожал сеть Мориарти. Да, я помню.

— Это следствие, а не причина. Сеть Мориарти никогда не была для меня на первом месте, Джон. Все это я сделал не для её уничтожения.

— Знаю.

— И не ради того, чтобы сейчас лежать с тобой в постели ещё… — Шерлок приподнялся и посмотрел на часы, — два часа и пятьдесят две минуты, прежде чем уйти. Не ради смерти Мориарти, спасения города или даже Всего мира. Нет.

Он не продолжит, Джон знает это. Шерлок никогда не пригласит его в ресторан, не опустится на одно колено и не сделает предложение руки и сердца. Он не будет отмечать день Своего Валентина, утопая в конфетах, валентинках и лепестках роз (если, конечно, это не место преступления, а все атрибуты — не улики). Он никогда не посмотрит Джону в глаза и не перечислит все причины, по которым о любит его, как это бывает в кино. Сам же Джон, вероятно, не сможет взять Шерлока за руку в присутствии миссис Хадсон, или не краснеть от мысли, что только что занимался сексом с мужчиной. Они такие, Джон это знает. И, откровенно говоря, Джон и не хотел бы, чтобы они были другими хоть в чем-то. Они такие, как есть, потому и идеальны друг для друга.

— Но это не честно.

— Что именно? Ты с завязанными глазами? Необходимость уходить? Джон, выражайся точнее, я не читаю твои мысли.

Лжец.

— Нет. Я о том, что ты вынужден делать все это, чтобы защитить меня, но это не твоя работа. Ты — единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, это твоя работа. Защищать меня должен я сам. Я должен быть тем парнем, что прыгает с крыши, спасая любимого, а не ты.

Они оба знают, что Джон говорит серьезно. Что он - тот, кто был близок к смерти в песках Афганистана и не просил у Бога милости, тот, кто без колебаний отдаст свою жизнь ради Шерлока Холмса.

— Ты уже это сделал.

— Правда?

— Да. В разные моменты, в разных сферах жизни, но ты уже делал это не единожды.

Джон фыркает.

— Не веришь?

— Я бы хотел поверишь, но…

И он действительно хотел бы верить, что Шерлок его не обманывает, что он сделал это от чистого сердца, потому что другого выхода правда не было. Он хотел верить, что-то, что сейчас происходит между ними, реально, а не плод его больной фантазии. Хотел верить, не имея возможности посмотреть в глаза.

Шерлок зевнул.

— Ты устал?

— Немного.

В устах Шерлока это означало, что он даже на ногах стоять не может, но ни за что не признается в этом.

— Поставь будильник, тогда мы сможем поспать. Обещаю, без кошмаров.

Обещаю верить тебе. Обещаю не поступать, как Психея.

***

 

Вот только легко обещать, когда ты лежишь рядом с любовью всей твоей жизни (Джон ёжится и мысленно обещает никогда не говорить ничего подобного вслух и тем более при Шерлоке), а тепло его тела убаюкивает.

Было бы легче выполнить это обещание, если бы Джон не провёл весь день за осмотром сопливых детей и их сходящих с ума матерей; стариков, познавших чудо Интернета и ставящих сами себе диагнозы, готовых писать завещание. Было бы легче, если бы в перерывы на обед его не одолевали сожалеющие о его потере (Серьезно? Спустя два года?!) медсестры, готовые утешить не только на словах. Было бы легче, если бы Гарри не настаивала на встрече с её очень хорошей подругой, которая к тому же крайне сексуальна. Было бы легче, если бы новая медсестра Мэри в клинике не хлопала его по руке с сочувствующем взглядом и не предлагала вместе пообедать.

Было бы легче, если бы первые полосы желтой прессы не занимали его фото с Шерлоком (и это при том, что премьер-министр был втянут в сексуальный скандал!), а в заголовках не было бы слов, говорящих о Шерлоке, как о подделке. Было бы легче, если бы на улице его не узнавали и не цепляли каждый раз вопросами о том, что же произошло тогда, на крыше Бартса.

Нет, даже несмотря на все это он готов верить Шерлоку, готов поверить в то, что он не является пешкой в какой-то игре. Но чертовски трудно верить кому-то, не видя его лица и глаз. Даже несмотря на то, что каждый день в течение нескольких часов они вдвоём находятся в квартире на Бейкер стрит, Джон ненавидит это время. Они не могут заниматься обычными делами, не могут смотреть дурацкий X-factor, ведь Джон лишён удовольствия видеть гамму эмоций на лице Шерлока. Конечно, в темноте спальни становится легче, хотя вообще-то для Джона темнота перманентна («Пожалуйста, Джон, надевай повязку до 22:00, мы не можем рисковать, если я вдруг приду на десять минут раньше. Я не уверен, что ты будешь в безопасности, если увидишь меня. Пожалуйста, не подводи меня»). Но он никак не мог расслабиться: не видеть Шерлока с каждым днём становилось все тяжелее, с каждым новым закатом Джон все больше и больше начинал сомневаться в реальности Шерлока, в том, что сам Джон не переборщил с успокоительным и его не посещает лишь виденье.

Было бы легче выполнить обещание, если бы он знал, что он — любим.

И так каждый вечер, в 21:55, Джон сидит на диване с повязкой в руках, пытаясь набраться мужества, чтобы не надевать её, встретить Шерлока с широко раскрытыми глазами. Он представляет себе, как Шерлок на это отреагирует, как вытянется его лицо от шока. Джон уже представил себе десять возможных исходов событий, хотя больше всего ему нравится тот, где Шерлок широко улыбается и говорит, что все это было лишь испытанием, и он очень рад, что Джон прошёл его и теперь они могут быть вместе и…

Иногда, правда, Джон утопает в сценариях более угнетающих. Там Шерлок может разозлиться и уйти, хлопнув дверью, а его пальто при этом будет очень драматично развеваться, ударяя по ногам. В таких фантазиях Шерлок обычно говорит ему, что он никогда не простит Джона, что не сможет доверять ему, хотя и делал это раньше.

Бывает, он думает, что Шерлок входит за мгновение до того, как Джон закрывает глаза. Их взгляды встречаются, как это бывает в мыльных оперять, что так любит миссис Хадсон, и тогда один из снайперов, которые следят за ними, стреляет, а Джон, скошенный пулей, падает прямо в руки Шерлока и…

А в те дни, когда Гарри бывает особенно навязчивой, утверждая что он должен забыть Шерлока, двигаться дальше, непременно встретить какую-то девушку, жениться на ней и быть счастлив, Джон представляет себе сценарий ещё хуже. Он представляет, как сидит целый день в кресле, боясь, что если он отойдёт Шерлок придёт именно в этот момент. Он представляет, что сидит с широко открытыми глазами и ждёт человека, который никогда не придёт. Человека, который никогда не существовал вне его головы.

После таких мыслей Джон всегда наливает себе пару глотков виски и чувствует вину за то, что предпочитает сценарий в котором его любимый умирает в его объятьях из-за нехватки у него, Джона, доверия. Почему он стал таким? Как? Разве любовь не должна делать нас лучше?

Правда в том, что Джон сам не хочет знать о том, что с ним стало. Он не хочет ничего, кроме этой повязки с десяти вечера и полной темноты, за которой всегда есть Шерлок.

У меня нет веры, у меня есть ты.

***

 

— Почему мы не можем сфотографироваться?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Джон сидит в кресле, а Шерлок свернулся калачиком, если это вообще возможно при таком росте, у его ног (и Джон поистине наслаждался бы этим положением в другой ситуации), читая то, что Джон идентифицировал как медицинский журнал.

— Ну, я не могу тебя видеть лично, но фотография здорово облегчила бы мне существование.

— Ага. Подумай Джон! Фотография моего лица, вполне себе живого и здорового, на электронном носителе, который при желании и небольшой сноровке может получить любой… Выброс эндорфинов определенно не способствует работе твоего мозга.

— Подожди, у меня другая идея!

— Другая? Да ты в ударе сегодня!

— Ты можешь скрыть своё лицо чем-нибудь, а уже потом сделать снимок.

— И такой ты видишь нашу совместную фотографию? Ты с повязкой на глазах и я с лицом, скрытым… Даже не знаю, балаклавой? *** И в чем смысл?

— О, для меня он есть.

Он говорит так спокойно, так тихо, что у Шерлока в миг пропадает желание шикните или критиковать партнера. Он поражён степенью доверия Джона. Он думает о том дне, когда все их ожидания станут реальностью, и боится того, что Джон будет разочарован в Шерлоке, что поймёт, что игра не стоила свеч. Что Шерлок может ему предложить? Только чувства? Он даже не уверен в том, что это любовь (»Джон, откуда мне знать, что ЭТО любовь?! Я никого, кроме тебя, не любил. Мне не с чем сравнить. Я не знаю, каково это чувство. Но я точно уверен, что-то, что я чувствую к тебе сейчас — ближе всего к любви, и это — самое серьезное чувство, которое я когда-либо смогу испытать в жизни»).

— Я — Шерлок Холмс! Величайший эксперт в своей области…

И Джон прерывает его, говоря, что для него это абсолютно неважно. Шерлок во все глаза смотрит на Джона. Его Джона. Он готов сорвать с него повязку и послать ко всем чертям Лондон, Англию и весь мир! Он никогда не был героем, так стоит ли начинать?! Если так надо, что бы спасти Джона (и только Джона), то да, Шерлок станет героем.

— Фотография только добавит ненужного риска в наши отношения. Я уже почти закончил, осталось несколько недель, не больше. Так стоит ли фотография, на которой ты меня и разглядеть толком не сможешь, риска для тебя, меня и ещё многих и многих людей?!

Шерлока не интересуют остальные люди, но вот Джон, как врач и просто хороший человек, думает о них. Так что, Шерлок абсолютно бессовестно играет на чувстве вины и ответственности доктора.

— Ты знаешь, — добавляет Шерлок, — мне кажется, что дело не в том, что ты хочешь увидеть меня. Ты боишься что я только призрак.

Он говорит с ухмылкой, сарказмом. Но сразу замолкает, когда слышит тихий ответ Джона:

— Не призрак. Иллюзия.

До конца их встречи они молчат. До восхода солнца ещё несколько часов, и они просто занимаются любовью. Шерлок выводит своими руками дорожки на теле Джона, как бы говоря: «Я настоящий. Мы настоящие. Чувствуй нас». Он надеется, что Джон прочтёт это, что их тела говорят на одном языке, что его пальцы скажут больше, чем его уста. «Я здесь» — шепчет его тело. Шерлок молит, чтобы Джон услышал, понял и поверил этому. Доверие — самое важное сейчас.

Когда Шерлок встаёт с постели, за окном занимается рассвет. Джон все ещё спит, и на его лице, впервые с момента возвращения Шерлока, не улыбки. И Шерлок уверен, как никогда, что того, что есть между ними уже недостаточно.

***

Все последующие ночи они проводят вместе, выпав из реальности, как внутри пузыря. Шерлок и чувствует в эти ночи небывалый подъем, единение с Джоном, даже несмотря на то, что они по сути и не видятся даже. Когда Джон спит, прижимаясь спиной к груди Шерлока, тот из-за всех сил старается не спать, даже не закрывать глаза. Он заставляет свой мозг работать быстрее и быстрее, ища разгадки всех, стоящих на пути к Джону, головоломок. Он чувствовал, что ему не хватает времени, как тогда, когда он стоял на крыше Бартса и говорил с Джоном по телефону. Тогда ему тоже не хватило времени, но уже для другого. Сейчас Шерлок твёрдо решил не упускать ни секунды, чтобы как можно скорее вернуться к Джону.

А потом, в один прекрасный вечер, когда Шерлок приходит в квартиру 221 В, он как обычно пробирается в свою комнату через окно, но в квартире непривычно тихо. В его комнате, Шерлок знает точно, Джона нет, как не было его уже несколько часов в комнате самого Шерлока. Он не знает, где Джон. Шерлок не знает! Он всегда находил своего друга, всегда знал, где Джон. А последнее время ему этого и не требовалось — Джон был здесь, дома, ждал. Ждал его, Шерлока, когда тот сможет придти к нему. Ждал, когда он завершит свою миссию, и они смогут все начать сначала, сделать свои отношения идеальными. Ждал слишком долго… Но Шерлок не был достаточно старательным и достаточно быстрым. Он разочаровал Джона.

В детстве у Шерлока был пёс. Он был его единственным другом, единственным, кто принимал все странности Шерлока достаточно долго (другие дети его не понимали, не принимали, только обижали; Майкрофт не в счёт), но потом пёс заболел достаточно серьёзно, его не удалось спасти. В последние дни перед тем, как собаку должны были усыпить, Шерлок перечитал все книги по ветеринарии, которые только смог найти, но у него не было достаточно времени, чтобы спасти своего друга. У него не было возможности найти лекарство от рака, которым болел его пёс. Он не был достаточно быстрым.

Шерлок не успел тогда спасти собаку, не успел и сейчас спасти Джона. 

Он вылезает обратно в окно в надежде найти Джона где-то на улице. Он готов даже к тому, что Джон на сейчас целуется и обнимается свидании с какой-нибудь медсестрой. Пусть так, лишь бы Джон был жив и здоров! Шерлок думает попросить Майкрофта найти Джона, но не делает этого: ещё нет причин ударятся в крайности. Шерлок знает, что если бы с Джоном что-то случилось, он бы почувствовал это. Он знал, что когда сам инсценировал собственную смерть, Джон чувствовал, что он был жив. Он сам сказал это Шерлоку. Оттого Джону было ещё тяжелее переживать своё горе, стоя у могилы погибшего друга: ведь он видел падение, видел труп, но его чувства кричали об обратном. Шерлок все равно не жалел о содеянном: если это поможет ему спасти Джона, он сделает это снова. Но он жалел о последствиях, которые начинались с квартиры, пустующей двенадцать дней подряд.

Джон появляется в квартире на тринадцатый вечер. На его глазах нет повязки. Это первое, что замечает Шерлок после того, как влезает в окно и окунается в звуки и запахи не пустующей квартиры. Джон сидит в кресле, почти не различимый в сумерках, но Шерлок точно знает, что его глаза широко открыты. Джон изменил правила, и часть Шерлока чувствуя облегчение от этого, но другая его часть только утверждается в том, что Джон не вытерпел этого недоверия. Но Шерлоку плевать на это — он счастлив. Джон здесь, дома. Он тоже. И, что самое главное, и это видно даже в темноте, Джон улыбается ему!

— Не могу подойти к тебе — споткнусь.

Шерлок не понимает. Ему не нравится это.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Если бы ты подошёл ближе, ты бы понял.

Шерлок не двигается. Он почти парализован.

— Но ты, вероятно, можешь разглядеть все оттуда.

Шерлок все ещё неподвижен. Он молчит достаточно долго, а затем хрипло произносит:

— Ты без повязки. — Это даже не вопрос. Сухая констатациях факта, что так не похоже на Шерлока.

— Я без повязки. Хочешь знать, почему?

Тишина.

— Вероятно, ты уже прочитал это? Да? Однако я хочу чувствую, что должен пояснить тебе причину все этого потому, что знаю: ты в подобного рода вещах не силен. — Джон говорит спокойно и неторопливо, но между его слов так и читается обвинительное: «Ты должен был мне все рассказать, Шерлок!»

— Я не уезжал отдыхать, не ездил к Гарри в эти дни. — Джон смеётся. — Ты ведь даже не понял, что я все это время был здесь?!

— Я всегда могу определить, когда тебя нет дома. — Это чистая правда. Джон, сам того не подозревая, производит очень много шума для одного человека.

— Мг, — пыхтит Джон. — Я был у врача, Каллвертон Смит, ты знаешь его? Не совсем врач, у него отозвали лицензию. Не самый хороший человек. Может, он был бы хорошим таксистом, но точно не хорошим человеком.

Эта отсылка к их первому делу позволяет Шерлоку впервые с того момента, как он увидел Джона без повязки, глубоко вдохнуть.

— Знаешь, я больше не мог устоять, сопротивляться. Я прошёл войну. Я видел, как умирают мои друзья, я сам убивал, но продолжал идти вперёд. Я собрал куски своей жизни, пусть и не очень хорошо, и шёл по жизни с пистолетом в руках, прежде чем встретил тебя, хоть и плохо, но я справлялся. И тут появился ты. Ты свалился, словно снег на голову, казалось, что я сойду с ума. Потом ты прыгнул с этой черновой крыши, и я сам захотел сойти с ума. Хотя, может я и сошёл… — Джон глубоко вдохнул. — А потом, когда ты вернулся, ты выбрал меня, захотел быть со мной. Ты просил меня подождать, завязывать глаза повязкой и верить тебе. Я и делал это, клянусь, Шерлок, я делал это для тебя, потому что ты — единственный человек в этом мире, ради которого я бы сделал все. Я хотел быть сильным, быть уверенным в себе. Я хотел сорвать эту повязку в день, когда ты мне позволишь, и сказать тебе: «Видишь? Я доверился тебе! Я сделал это для тебя! Я заслужил твоё доверие?» Но я не мог больше сопротивляться. Я никак не мог поверить в то, что ты реальный, что ты не существуешь лишь в моей голове.

— Джон…

— Дни напролёт я вертел в руках эту повязку, думая не надевать её вечером перед нашей встречей, но никак не мог решиться. Тогда я и вспомнил Каллвертона Смита и его эксперименты, которые он начал проводить, когда лишился лицензии. И тогда я решился сделать это.

— Джон, что ты сделал?

— Ты очень хорошо знаешь, что я сделал. В противном случае, ты бы уже подошёл ко мне. — Джон улыбнулся. — Ты можешь это сделать. Мне сказали, что я не выгляжу отвратительно. Я, как ты понимаешь, знать это наверняка уже не могу.

Шерлок не был в больнице, когда Редберда должны были усыпить. Он спрятался в своей спальне и сделал вид, что реальности за пределами спальни не существует. Но сейчас он уже не ребёнок. Самое время быть храбрым, самое время подойти.

— Джон…

— Мне всегда нравилось, как ты произносишь это, мне всегда казалось, что ты вкладываешь в него гораздо больше, чем просто моё имя. Кто знает, как много вещей теперь, когда слух приобрел для меня первостепенное значение, мне придётся читать между строк.

Он протягивает руку, и Шерлок берет её в свои.

— Мне удалось заставить тебя замолчать. Это, знаешь ли, было на удивление легко. Не хочешь что-нибудь спросить?

— Джон, почему..?

— Это не правильный вопрос: ты ведь уже знаешь на него ответ.

— А какой вопрос будет правильным?

— Правильный вопрос… «Это больно, Джон? Это навсегда, Джон?»

— Это так?

— Нет. По крайней мере не в теории. Это временная слепота, от которой можно избавиться с помощью лечения. У меня для этого есть все лекарства на моей тумбочке… Или в раковине. Я не уверен в том, куда именно их положил. — Смеётся Джон. Невероятно! Он только что рассказал человеку, сжимающему его руку, что ослеп, и смеётся над этим. — Очевидно, что подобная практика не имеет никаких юридических гарантий. Меня ждут шесть месяцев в полной темноте, а потом можно начинать лечение, чтобы попытаться вернуть зрение, но никаких гарантий у меня нет. Зрение может вернуться полностью, может частично, а может случиться так, что я буду видеть только легкие тени того, что меня окружает.

— Это все равно, что быть слепым?

— На всю жизнь, да. В этом и заключается проблема, когда обращаешься к преступнику, который не даёт даже тех гарантий, что даст врач скорой помощи, стоящей за углом дома. Но, с другой стороны, у врача скорой ты не попросишь ослепить тебя.

— Ты не должен шутить! Ты не можешь шутить прямо сейчас! — Шерлок почти задыхается. Он хотел бы рассердиться, хотел бы уйти. Он хотел бы, чтобы этого никогда не произошло, хотел бы вернуть время назад.

— Почему нет? Я смеялся на месте преступления после того, как застрелил человека. Это делает меня тем, кто я есть, кто мы есть. Ты прыгнул с крыши здания, чтобы защитить меня, я ослеп, чтобы защитить тебя.

— Это не тоже самое! — как Шерлок мог это допустить?!

— В некотором роде. Ты не мог позволить кому-либо увидеть себя, это слишком рисковало. Я знаю, что по сути тебе наплевать на Лондон, но ты сказал важную для меня вещь: от того, кто тебя видит, зависит твоя жизнь. Это хорошая мотивация. Я знал, что повязка будет сводить меня с ума, что рано или поздно я совершу ошибку и…

— Потому, что ты не доверяешь мне.

— Нет, не потому. Я не доверяю себе. Это и есть та причина, что грызла меня изнутри. Я всегда доверял тебе, никогда не сомневался. Но я всегда сомневался сам в себе. Я не сомневаюсь в твоей способности любить, я сомневаюсь в том, что ты можешь любить меня. Я тебя не заслуживаю. Я всегда сопротивлялся этому и знал, что любое наказание будет стоить тебя. И я был прав. Я решил доверять тебе, а не себе. Я решил не снимать повязку. И если я должен быть слепым для того, чтобы быть с тобой, я готов остаться в темноте навсегда, хотя, конечно, это не значит, что я не стану пытаться вернуть зрение. Короче говоря, не уверен, что ты знаешь, но мой парень — гений. И если уж кто-то и способен изобрести лекарство от слепоты, то это точно он.

Шерлок только фыркнул:

— Я не то, чтобы очень умный.

— Может и нет, но от одной мысли о том, что тебе придётся самому делать чай для нас двоих до конца жизни, ты с особым усердием примешься за работу.

— В детстве у меня была собака, ты знаешь? Возможно, собака-поводырь смогла бы облегчить твою учесть во время ожидания. Я могу узнать.

— Мне нравятся собаки. Всегда хотел бульдога.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел бульдога-поводыря, Джон?

У меня нет доверия, у меня есть ты.

***

Девять месяцев и четыре дня спустя.

 

— Джон поторопись! Надо выгулять Глэдстоуна: через двадцать семь минут начнётся дождь.

— Я иду. И как ты можешь так точно судить о времени?

— Боже, ты с этой глупой палкой для слепых ходил быстрее, чем сейчас.

— Я даже жалею, что расстался с ней, ведь раньше я всегда мог пригрозить тебе врезать этой самой палкой.

— Теперь ты можешь угрожать мне пистолетом, обещая подстрелить меня. Технически, это даже круче.

— Нет, я не опущусь до этих приемов. Просто буду запрещать Глэдстоуну спать на кровати.

— Ты не посмеешь!

— Как не смел и раньше. Даром, что теперь он такой толстый и с трудом сам забирается на постель.

У меня нет уверенности, у меня есть ты.

**Author's Note:**

> * С мифом можно ознакомиться по ссылке: http://www.psyholog.by/klient/emocii/24-emocii
> 
> ** "Пятьдесят оттенков серого" - эротический роман британской писательницы Э. Л. Джеймс, написанный и изданный в 2011 году. Стал бестселлером в США и Великобритании. В 2015 году книга была экранизирована. 
> 
> *** Балаклава или лыжная маска — головной убор (вязаная шапка, шлем), закрывающий голову, лоб и лицо, оставляя небольшую прорезь для глаз, рта или для овала лица.


End file.
